The Transfer Student Scares Me
by Unbalanced Kiss
Summary: He pinned her wrists on either side of her head and she opened her eyes to look at him, her cheeks flushed a dark crimson. "Hmmm, intersting reaction, Hyuuga" her heart had picked up in speed and she was beginning to feel a little dizzy. sasuhina fanfic
1. Chapter 1

_Well, it's another SasuHina Fanfiction. I'm always writing these, I'm thinking I probably should try a whole different anime? Maybe one day._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto D: you're all so mean to me!**

* * *

  
She lowered her head, her bangs covering her tear filled eyes. What had she done to deserve this? The worst part about it was that this wasn't just one of her recurring nightmares, this was _real life. _

* * *

Hinata was walking to school, like she had been everyday since the beginning of the year. She was humming an unrecognizable tune and stopped in mid-step when she noticed Shikamaru staring up at the sky. Her eyes slowly drifted from his lazy position to the sky, she wondered what exactly was so facinating about clouds that could drag his attention from reality so easily.

After spotting a cloud that seemed to resemble a bunny hopping across a field, she smiled and continued to hum the melody that continuously played in her head and walked on, stopping a couple steps away from Shikamaru.

She poked his sholder gently, "U-um Sh-shikamaru..." He brought his attention to her, his eyes lazily meeting her own, she averted her gaze to the ground."Yo-you'll be l-late to hom-homeroom if you st-stay outside" She looked up in time to see him shrug muttering something about how school was troublesome under his breath. She smiled slightly at his usual antics and walked on ahead, hearing lazy footsteps behind her.

Just as Hinata sat down in her seat the bell rang, she looked around to try and find a head of blonde hair and blue crystalline eyes to match but sighed and rested her chin on her hand when she deducted that he'd be late again, or out. Someone sat down to her right and gave her a grin, patting her sholder. "how was your weekend, Hinata?" She gave her dog-like friend a small smile looking behind him only to spot Shino, her other friend who was mildly obsessed with bugs.

She lifted her hand and gave a wave, "Goodmorning Shino, Kiba. My weekend was fine, and yours?" She watched them take their seats to her right while the only seat to her left remained empty, leaving that side feeling cold as usual. "Oh. Well, mine was good. Spent most of the time trying to get Akamaru to get in the tub for a bath, he struggled a lot but I finally got that sucker in!"

Hinata giggled softly and looked expenctantly to Shino, "Wh-what a-about yours, Shino?" From what she could tell from behind his sunglasses he gave her a quick side glance before bringing his attention to the front again. "It was good" Hinata nodded her head approvingly, she was getting more then one word answers from him now which meant she was making progress. "Th-that's g-good to hear"

Everyone then turned their attention to their homeroom teacher, Iruka, who walked in with a grin plastered on his face. "Boys and girls! we have a new transfer student coming in today. His name is Uchiha Sasuke, treat him the way you want to be treated" Murmers and giggles could be heard among the students that filled the classroom.

After getting permission from Iruka-sensei to finally enter the room, A boy entered with a scowl plastered on his face, he obviously wasn't happy with the transfer. Everyone went silent and the teacher coughed, "Why don't you introduce yourself?" He glared up at the teacher who gave an audible gulp. Suddenly Hinata felt the urge to plug her ears when most of the girls started to squeal.

They all started to scream things like, "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun sit next to me!" "no me!" "No! not her! sit next to me!" Hinata winced and sighed watching with little amusment as her friend, Kiba, tried his best to block out the sounds that were injuring his sensitive ears. She watched the teacher rub his head, obviously getting a headache. "alright, alright! that's enough! Sasuke take the empty seat next to Hinata"

Hinata's eyes widened, she couldn't believe it. Why her? She watched Sasuke glare up at the crowd of students and she listened to the dissapointed sighs of the female population. "Hinata, raise your hand so Sasuke here can take his seat" She gulped, frightened of the new transfer student. "Y-yes s-s-sensei..." She dejectedly raised her hand and let it drop when Sasuke spotted her and walked up the isle to take his seat.

Hinata fiddled with the hem of her oversized jacket and gave a quick glance to the boy when he took his seat. He automatically glared at her and she immediately moved her gaze to the front of the class. She felt the many glares from the many female students especially from Sakura and Ino who looked about read to rip her head off. All of a sudden a blonde burst through the door. "Sorry! Sorry I'm late! My alarm didn't go off"

Instantly her mood switched from depressed to excited, her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. Audible groans could be heard throughout the class as Naruto took his seat in front of Kiba. Said boy smacked Naruto upside the head. "Naruto! this is the fifth time 'your alarm didn't go off'" He laughed nervously, "I guess I really should get a new one"

The timid girl smiled a little at the usual rutine and opened her mouth to speak, immediately closing it shut when Naruto turned towards her. "Hinata-chan! Tell Kiba to stop hurting me," He gave her a big pout, "You don't think it's my fault do you?" He whined. Kiba's eyes widened in disbelief and Hinata's cheeks grew darker. "Naruto! you idiot! you can't ask Hinata, she's too nice to admit it even if it _is_ your fault!"

Naruto laughed patting Hinata on the sholder, which made her face add on another shade of crimson. "Sorry, Hinata.... Oh? and who's this?" He said, his eyes meeting with a pair he's never seen before. Seeing as no one else was speaking, Hinata hesitantly opened her mouth, "He-he's a new t-transfer s-st-student...." She gave another quick peek at him but paled instantaneously when he noticed he was watching her, eyes in a scrutinizing glare.

But this time she couldn't look away, it's like his dark obsidian eyes had paralyzed her with so much fear that she couldn't even look away. That is until he looked away to stare at questioning blue eyes, "What's your name?" She gave a sigh of relief when his attention was brought away from her. Hopefully this was the only class she had with him.

"....Sasuke" Naruto held out his hand to the boy, "Well Sasuke, I can tell you and me are going to be good friends!" Sasuke rested his chin on his hand and looked out the window, seemingly ignoring the blonde's outstretched hand. "Idiot. Who would want to be friends with you?"

A nerve under Naruto's eye twiched and he fisted the outstretched hand. "What was that? you bastard! here I am trying to be friends with you and you--!" Someone hit him on the head, hard. "Naruto! don't you _dare_ talk to Sasuke-kun like that!" Her voice was dark and sounded like the devil's, However Naruto looked up at her with what seemed to be hearts in his eyes.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun. I'm sorry, I'll make sure this idiot doesn't bother you anymore" Her voice then changed to sugary and sweet and she looked at the new transfer student, a blush on her cheeks. Naruto's expression changed to depression. "Sakura-chan...." She was too busy trying to get Sasuke's attention to even notice him.

"N-naruto-kun...? are y-you o-okay?" Naruto looked to the shy girl, his trade mark grin plastered on his face. "I'm fine, Hinata-chan! No need to worry about me!" Her heart skipped a beat and a blush graced her features. Just then the bell rang signifying that start of next class. She gathered her belongings and looked up towards her friends, with whom she didn't have next class with. "I-I'll see you g-guys l-later"

Kiba ruffled her hair and gave her a grin. "Don't get into any trouble, got it?" She pouted up at him innocently, "I'm n-not a l-little k-kid Kiba, I can take c-care of myself" He laughed, "I know, I know. I'm just teasing"

She waved her goodbyes and hurried to her next class, she always liked to be first so she could rest her head for a while before class started. What she wasn't expecting however, was Sasuke being in her next class.

* * *

_Hi there! Alright so here's the first chapter. Want more? Leave a review (: I'd like to know if this story is any good. _

_Well, if it is I'd like at least maybe 3 reviews? THEN... I'll put up the next chapter. _

_Kbye._


	2. Chapter 2

Wellll hey there everyone! here you go! chapter two~

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. Kay? Kay. :P_

* * *

Sasuke was sitting in the far back corner, gazing out the window next to him. She gaped when she realized that the seat he was sitting in was the one next to hers, again. How the _hell _did she always end up in these situations?

She sighed, depressed again for the seconds time that day, and slowy trudged up to her seat. When she took her seat she close here eyes in a silent prayer, The movement of her chair making Sasuke look at her, well more like glare.

_oh dear God, if I have done something to upset you I'm terribly sorry. Please, oh _please _let this be another one of those ridiculous nightmares. _

She opened her eyes hoping to see Sasuke gone, and was relieved when she found the seat next to her empty. She inwardly cheered to herself and started to hum happily. However, when she looked away from the empty seat next to her she saw Sasuke throwing something away in the trash. She sighed in defeat and took out her drawing pad, hoping to make the time go by faster then it was.

She heard the seat next to her move and felt eyes watching her carefully as she sketched the room in front of her. Not missing out on any detail, except for the teacher at her desk, Hinata really _sucked_ at drawing people.

When she looked to see if Sasuke was still watching her she froze, their eyes meeting for a thrid time that day. Only this time he wasn't glaring at her, it was more like an intense stare, but she still couldn't look away. The pencil she was firmly grasping in her hand dropped to the sketch pad with a soft thunk and rolled off the desk onto the floor, no one made a move to pick it up.

More people had started to fill into the room and squealing finally pulled Sasuke's attention away from her, she blinked. _what the _heck_ was that? why couldn't I look away? why was he staring at me anyway...? _Hinata blinked again and moved to pick up her pencil, but another hand grabbed it instead, placing it on her desk. "o-oh. Th-thankyou Sh-shikamaru" He took the seat next to her, and next to him sat Chouji, eating another bag of chips.

He rested his head in his arms preparing to fall asleep and muttered, "It was in my way anyway, no need to thank me" She smiled and pulled out her notebook, writing down things the teacher put up on the board. She stopped when she felt eyes watching her again, but this time they weren't the eyes of the mysterious boy next to her, they were the eyes of the mysterious boy's fangirls glaring at her.

This just wasn't her day. Why did Sasuke have to be in her class anyway? She stared at her unmoving hand and felt extremely uncomfortable. She looked to him, this time not looking him directly in the eyes for fear she might not be able to look away again, only to see him writing everything the teacher was writing. What was so special about him anyway? He looked at her and, sensing her discomfort, smirked. She could've died, right then and there, with shock.

_No way! He's _enjoying_ this!_

She would've glared at the boy, she would've smacked him _so hard_ he'd have wished he was never even _born_. But, she was just too nice. The bell rang and, relieved, she gathered her book as quick as possible and dashed out of the room quickly walking to her next class. Hoping, _praying _to the gods that seemed to hate her today, that Sasuke wouldn't be there.

Remembering that she had class with Shino and Kiba, she smiled. Shino would be the first to get to class, he always was. She sat in the back where Shino was located, taking the seat next to him. He was busy reading so she decided not to bother him. The next person to enter the room, as usual, was Kiba. Grinning when he saw both Shino and Hinata.

He walked up the isle and smacked Shino on the back, earning an unseen glare from the boy, taking the empty seat next to him. Hinata looked up from her book and smiled, "H-hi K-kiba, how was--" She stopped mid-semtence when she noticed Sasuke walk into the room. He spotted her and smirked, her eyes widened. _oh no! _please_ let the seat next to me be occupied. _

She turned her head to look only to see the seat next to her empty. "--nata? Hinata? What's wrong?" She turned to look at Kiba and apologized. "Sorry, I g-got d-dis-distraced. H-how was class?" "Boring, as usual" She smiled sympathetically at the boy. "I'm so-sorry to hear th-that"

He grinned, "It's no problem! I can handle it!" She heard the chair next to her move and she jumped. Turning, she looked to see Sasuke sit, staring out the window again. _how the heck did he get there without me noticing?_

"How about yours?" She turned to look at Kiba, depressed. "T-terrible, I k-kept getting g-gl-glared at" Shino turned his head to look at her but said nothing, Kiba spoke up, "What'd 'ya do this time, Squirt?" She sighed but said nothing, Kiba opened his mouth to speak but the teacher walked in starting the lesson.

Her pale eyes locked onto obsidian eyes without even realizing it, and she panicked. _oh no! oh no, oh no, oh no! I'm not going to be able to look away. Oh geez, there's so much intensity in his eyes. Oh no, now he's glaring. wait-- is that another smirk? Oh god, why me?_

The bell rang, signaling lunch time, and Hinata blinked. Had she seriously just stared at him for the whole class? What the heck was going on with her?

Hinata sighed, she put her books in her locker and grabbed her lunch, walkin outside. She didn't really feel like talking to anyone right now. She sat down and leaned her back against a Sakura tree, opening to lid to her lunch. She popped the first thing she saw in her mouth and chewed, she wasn't at all enjoying today. She blinked and rubbed at her eyes, Did she just see Naruto dragging Sakura around the corner?

Well that's... unusual. Finishing her lunch up quickly, quickly enough tro give her a small stomache ache, she quietly reached the corner. She heard heard giggling from Sakura and froze. Didn't Sakura usual yell at Naruto, not giggle?

She thought about peeking around the corner, _but that would be rude, I'm sure I wouldn't want someone peeking on me if I was alone with Naruto. _She began to wonder why Sakura and Naruto would be alone in the first place.

She knew that if she was alone with Naruto she would want it to be for romantic-- She halted her thoughts there. _They couldn't be, could they? _She knew Naruto liked Sakura but Sakura seemed to show no interest towards the boy what-so-ever. It really seemed like she didn't even care for the boy at all. She felt a pang of jealousy, why couldn't Naruto see _her_?

Why wouldn't he even try to take even just another glance at her? Why? Why was it _always_ Sakura-chan this, Sakura-chan that. She dared herself to take just one peek, then she would leave. Just one peek to prove that everything she was thinking was wrong.

So she forced herself, just a quick peek she told herself, what could it hurt? Her heart picked up in speed, the thumping against her chest hurting her. SHe finally moved to peek around the corner and immediately pulled away. She was right, she hated it so much, but she was right. She tried to deny it but she clearly saw it...

Naruto holding on to Sakura's waist tenderly, her arms wrapped around her neck. Their eyes closed as they kissed eachother passionately. It was like a good romance novel gone bad.

Hinata pushed her back against the wall and she lowered her head, her bangs covering her tear filled eyes. What had she done to deserve this? The worst part about it was that this wasn't just one of her recurring nightmares, this was _real life. _She forced the tears to stay there, not to spill over. She wouldn't cry, not now. "Sakura-chan..." Hinata didn't want to listen but she couldn't bring herself to stop. "What is it Naruto?" _Don't ask her, please don't. _

"Will you..." He paused to swallow. _don't say it..._ "Will you be my girlfriend?" Hinata's body began to shake, she didn't know how much longer she could hold it in. She was unaware of aproaching footsteps coming towards her, she was only aware of Naruto and Sakura's conversation.

There was silence and Hinata had begun to think that maybe, just _maybe_ Sakura would say no. "Of course, Naruto. Yes, _yes _I'll be your girlfriend" The footstops that were approaching her stopped. She didn't look up, she stared hard at the ground try to swallow the lump in her throat.

"I didn't take you as one to eavesdrop, Hyuuga"

* * *

Holy fucking shit. I signed on to my email to check my mail and I had fucking fifty new messages. Then I signed on to my fanfiction to check my reviews and I was like O.o? TWENTY? NO WAY.

you people are way too nice to me. This story can't be that good, can it? I didn't think so. Well... I guess it's your opinion. some lovely more reviews and the next chapter will be put up [:


	3. Chapter 3

Heyyyy. yeah. well. here's chapter three. :D

_Disclaimers:_ are for stupid people who don't understand that I do **not** own Naruto.

* * *

"I didn't take you as one to eavesdrop, Hyuuga"

Hinata's head shot up and forgetting to keep her emotions in check, the tears overflowed, dripping down luminescent skin. Sasuke blinked, did he just walk in on something bad?

Hinata tried to control her tears but after they spilled over she just couldn't seem to stop them. She sniffed and tried her best to stop herself from sobbing in front of the poor, unexpected boy. "I-I'm s-so-sor-sorry, I-I'll l-le-lea-l--" She didn't even finish her sentence before she bolted from the spot she was standing in. Sasuke turned around just fast enough to see her body round the corner.

Without even thinking about it he walked towards where she ran to, surprised to see her hiding, albeit badly, behind a tree. _well she didn't get that far..._

Hinata, on the other hand, was sobbing quietly in her knees, her hair cascading around her. _why would I even _think_ to go over there, knowing the consequences? _She sniffed, trying her hardest just to stop crying. But, once you start, it's _really_ difficult to stop. She thought she heard someone sit in front of her, but she ignored it. Hoping that, if someone really was sitting in front of her, they'd be smart enough to go away.

"Hey! Hyuuga" She didn't look up, and this irritated him. He brought his hand up to her burried face and flicked her in the fore-head. It was then that she looked up at him with questioning tear filled eyes. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat, for only a moment. Because, even though crying was a disgusting process, Sasuke noted that Hyuuga Hinata looked _cute_ when she cried.

He glared at himself for thinking that, though it looked like it was directed towards her. She hid her face in her knees because of it. Sasuke sighed, "Hyuuga, I'm not going to bite your head off..." She reluctantly looked back up, but her gaze wouldn't reach his eyes. Some stray hairs were sticking to her face and Sasuke had the urge to move them aside but forced himself to ignore it.

"What are you crying about? You look terrible" She pouted and brought her gaze to the ground, Sasuke felt his lip twitch upwards. _cute. Deffinately cute._ Catching himself again he mentally slapped himself. _focus, Sasuke! F-o-c-u-s. _"Hyuuga, spit it out"

He noted that the tears had stopped flowing, which was a start. She was staring at his feet now, "N-no-nothing" "I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be crying over nothing, Hyuuga" She looked up at him and gave him a pleading look one that clearly said 'please _don't_ make me say it'

"wh-why are you as-ask-asking anyway, U-uchiha-san...? I-I'm pr-pretty sure it do-doesn't matter to you an-anyways" "You're right, it doesn't... But I'm bored. And Sasuke's fine" She looked down at his feet again, afraid to meet his intense gaze. "o-okay, S-sasuke-san--" "Just Sasuke" He smirked when she blushed slightly.

"S-sasuke..." He nodded, looking at her expectantly, he wasn't sure why he was talking to her in the first place but he was glad that she wasn't crying anymore. Now if only he could get her to smile again, she looked pretty when she smiled.

His eyebrow twitched. He did it again.

"Wh-what if I de-decided not to tell y-you?" He observed her carefully, she was playing with the hem of her jacket, which he noticed she did alot, and the lightest of blushes was still there. "I can take a guess" She looked at him shocked, she was hoping that he would drop the subject. She wasn't expecting him to be so stubborn.

He thought about it, what would make a girl cry? He looked around and just as he turned his head he saw Sakura and Naruto turn the corner, holding hands. _ha! got it!_

He looked back to her smirking, and she looked at him, scared. She closed her eyes, _don't say it. please. just don't say it._ He frowned. How could he have fun if the girl was terrified of hearing him say it? He let out a small sigh, "Well, I already said he was an idiot." she opened her eyes just as he patted her head and stood up, _now where's that smile of yours, Hyuuga?_

"You better get to class before you're late, lunch is just about to end" He turned and walked away, done with the conversation.

Hinata sighed and relunctantly stood up, making herself seem more presentable. She grabbed the handle to the door but froze, leaning her fore-head against the glass. Naruto was in her next class. Not only that, but Sakura as well.

When she reached her class, the bell ringing just as she entered, she looked up to see Sasuke sitting near the window. She blinked. _what? is he in every single one of my classes?_ She noted to ask for his schedule later. The seat she usually sat in, the one next to Naruto, was taken by Sakura so she took the empty one next to Sasuke, feeling a bit uneasy.

It was the first time she let someone see her cry, other then her younger sister Hanabi. He turned to look at her and she gave him a small wave, making sure not to make eye contact. "I see your done with your crying fit..." She nodded her slowly and looked ahead, immediately regretting it when she noticed Naruto entwining his fingers with Sakura's.

Her eyebrows furrowed and she felt the prickling of tears pooling at her eyes again. She faintly heard Sasuke sighed.

How was he supposed to deal with this Hyuuga girl if she cried everytime time she saw even the slightest bit of intimacy between the two idiots? Suddenly an idea popped up in his head and his eyes twinkled mischievously. He waited for the perfect moment to act on his plan.

Hinata closed her eyes for only a moment, trying hard to rid herself of the tears that had yet to stain her cheeks. She took a deep breath and stood up to go to the girls bathroom.

And Sasuke saw it. Her eyes were closed and she had stood up readying herself to leave the room. With a clatter he stood up from his chair, bringing many of the students attention to his direction, and pushed Hinata up against the wall. He pinned her wrists on either side of her head and she immediately opened her eyes to look at him, her cheeks flushed a dark crimson.

"hmm, interesting reaction, Hyuuga" Her heart had picked up in speed and she was beginning to feel a little dizzy. "Uchi--" He glared at her so she tried again. "Sa-s-sasu--" He leaned in close moving his ear towards her mouth more. "What was that?" "Sa-sasuke wh-wha-what are--"

"Bastard! What are you doing to Hinata-chan!" Sasuke looked back to stare at Naruto's outraged expression for only a second before bringing it back to the barely conscious girl. "I'm distracting her" Hinata's eyes widened. _is... is he possibly trying to distract me from Naruto and Sakura?_ She looked towards said couple who were both standing up, their bodies a little too close for comfort, she wimpered quiet enough for only Sasuke to hear.

He let go of one of her wrist and cupped her chin in his hand and forced her, gently as to not hurt her, to look him in the eye. He smirked when her blush reached her ears when she noticed how close together they were. He moved to whisper in her ear, "_Hinata_..." Her heart skipped a beat. _that's the first time he's said my name properly._

She opened her mouth to reply but no words came out. He pulled back to look at her and smirked, he had gotten the reaction he wanted. Her blush added on another shade and she ended up fainting in his arms. When he caught her he was surprised to say the least, he wasn't expecting _that_ much of a reaction. _Well, at least I got her to stop crying._

Right when he propped her on his back the teacher walked in, annoyed that everyone was out of their seats. Sasuke was the first to speak up, everyone else being to shocked to even comprehend what had just happened. "Sensei! Hyuuga fainted so I'm going to carry her to the infirmary" The teacher absentmindedly nodded his head while yelling at the rest of the students to get in their seats.

---

When Hinata had woken up her head was killing her. She noticed that she wasn't in class anymore and that it was the infirmary that she was currently in. _but.... how on earth did I get here?_ She heard someone shift in the seat next to her so she looked up to see Sasuke smirking at her.

"S-sa-sasuke-san! wh-what are you do-doing here?" "Sasuke. Just Sasuke." She blushed but didn't look away, waiting for her answer. "Well, I carried you here..." _carried! I was carried! oh my god, his fangirls are going to rip my head off for _sure_ this time! _"...And I decided that since I was the one to make you faint I should take responsibility and wait until you woke up"

"y-you made m-me...?" Memories flooded back to her and she nearly fainted again had Sasuke not flicked her in the fore-head. "Hey, now don't go fainting again. I don't want to have to carry you home" Hinata covered her face with her hands trying to hide her blush. "S-s-sasuke! how co-could you d-do something l-like that?" _and it was in front of everyone too! it was.... oh dear god. It was in front of all his fangirls!_

"Hn" She looked up at him skeptically... _Hn? what the heck is hn supposed to mean? Don't you think you could give me more then a grunt for an answer! _He sighed, "whatever, class is about to end so hurry it up" She blushed, _there's no way I can go back there after he did _that_ to me. _She blinked, deciding whether or not it would be a good idea to go back to class.

He stopped mid-step when he noticed she wasn't following him and looked back at her, annoyance clearly plastered on his face. "Hinata, it's the last class of the day. Suck it up and go" She immediately stood up her heart racing.

She decided she really liked the way he said her name, the way it just rolled off his tongue sounded almost breath taking. She blushed at her own thoughts and made sure not to make eye contact with him. _Really, what's going on with me today?_

Sasuke had started walking again and Hinata followed behind him. They were just about to walk inside the classroom again when Hinata grabbed his arm keeping him from turning the handle, something was bugging her. He turned to look at her, "what?"

She kept her gaze to the floor trying to find some courage to meet his intense stare. She took a deep breath and looked up, smiling. "Thankyou..." For the second time that day Sasuke's breath caught in his throat and a weird feeling had started to bubble up in his chest, even so he didn't tear his gaze away from her. "For what?"

She seemed to loose her courage and looked away embarrassed, she slowly let go of his arm and let her hand dangle uselessly at her side. She looked up once more the smile still gracing her lips.

"Fo-for Dis-distracting me"

He opened the door and placed a gentle hand on her head pushing her ahead into the room. "Hn"

* * *

Awww. I can feel the relationship between the two strengthening! um...yeah anyway I think Sasuke gets out of character as the story progresses and I think I made Hinata too much of a friggen wimp. But um... if it wasn't like that there wouldn't be a story. :D

Also, I've been trying to watch my typos... I noticed a few in the last few chapters and it made me feel stupid. So I actually re-read this before I posted it. But um I might've missed a few things here and there you never know. I'll try and be better about that.

_Haha. Tell me what you thought, Kay? Because your reviews gets you more chapters :D_


	4. Chapter 4

hiii there! here's the fourth chapter. Enjoy~ [while I eat some sour patch kids]

Disclaimer-disclaimer-disclaimer: what's that?

* * *

He opened the door and placed a gentle hand on her head pushing her ahead into the room. "Hn"

Everyone went silent when they entered the room and Sasuke only took his hand off her head when they had taken their seats waiting for the last couple minutes of class and school to be over. Apparently they were very lucky for class had been free level and people were chatting randomly. Seeing this Hinata pulled out her sketch book, red still tinting her cheeks.

She started to sketch, from memory, the field placed behind her house. It sretched on for miles, a small creak reaching further down where the wind would make the flowers dance and the water sparkle. Right when she was working on the clouds, drawing one rabbit shaped cloud like the one she had seen earlier, she heard more giggling from Sakura.

Sasuke watched her carefully as she gripped her pencil just a little bit tighter and as she dared herself to to look up. "Hinata...." She looked towards him already blushing from the way her name was said. "Do I need to _distract_ you again?" He smirked at her mischievously. Her eyes widened and she dropped her pencil, waving her hands frantically in front of her. "n-no, no! yo-you do-don't!" Her nervous babbling became soft mumbles as she repeated how she didn't want to faint, over and over.

He picked up the pencil and casually placed it in her hand, the brush of skin making her blush deepen. "Then continue drawing and ignore them" She nodded her head vigurously and let her pencil begin to glide across the paper, adding more attributes to the background of her drawing. The pencil snapped just as she finished her drawing and she carefully ripped it out of her sketchbook, planning on giving it to her younger sister.

She looked to the door when she heard her name called, Kiba and Shino were waiting there to walk her home like they always did. Sasuke got up and as he walked by her he patted her head. He let his hand drop to his side as he walked further down the isle. "H-hey!" Her quiet voice made him stop and look at her. She ran up to him with her books in her hands, "I-I'll s-see you tomorrow, o-okay?"

He smirked, "I'ts inevitable. We have every single class together" Hinata pouted and his smirk never left his face, even as he continued walking down the isle. He stopped and turned to give her a curt nod before walking out of the room. Her pout turned to a smile and she walked quickly to reach kiba and shino, who were giving her Questioning looks.

"It s-seems... I-I've made a n-new f-friend" was all she gave as an explanation.

--

She figured it would be easier to watch the couple. But, boy was she wrong. They were making out, with Naruto pushing her up against the lockers. Some people walked by them in disgust, others with delight, and others with fantasies already playing in their heads. Hinata was the only one trying her best not to cry in front of everyone. She sniffed and rubbed at her eyes, trying to feign exhaustion. A hand on her sholder made her jump.

She quickly turned to see Sasuke, He frowned when he saw her teary eyes. She blinked, "I j-just y-yawned." He looked in front of her to see Sakura and Naruto swapping spit and smirked. "Sure"

She blinked twice, "n-no re-really, I did!" she said, rubbing at her eyes again. "Oh yeah, I'm positive that Naruto and Sakura swapping spit right there in front of you had absolutely _nothing_ to do with it at all"

"th-they're 'sw-swapping sp-spit' ? I di-didn't notice..." She wasn't looking him in the eye, she was still trying not to cry, her heart beating hard against her chest. "Well, if it really has nothing to do with that... then why don't we walk to homeroom?" "s-sure..." She started to walk away from him until he grabbed her wrist, "Homeroom is the other way, Hyuuga" He spun her around and she gasped, "N-no!"

Her back slammed against a locker and everyone stopped to look at them, Hinata was staring at Naruto and Sakura who were staring at them, holding hands. Sasuke watched her eyes pool with tears she had cleaverly hidden before. He leaned down near her ear, pressing his fore-head against the locker. "Don't look at them" "I c-can't..."

He felt her body shake under his hold and moved his body a little closer to her own, when that didn't distract her he pressed his body to fit against her own. "Hinata...." She tore her gaze away from the couple to stare at his face, realizing exactly how _close_ he was to her. It didn't distract her enough because he attention was soon back to the other couple, Naruto was whispering in her ear and she was blushing and smacking him playfully, he chuckled in return.

Why couldn't that be her? "_Hinata_, don't cry" His body against her own was the only thing holding her up, "It's h-hard" She grabbed onto the material of his T-shirt and instead of pushing him away she hid her face in his chest, soaking it with her tears. He sighed and turned so that he was leaning against the locker.

Uncharacteristically he sat on the ground and let her sit in his lap, holding her head as she cried. She kept muttering to him how she was sorry and that she would get off in a minute but he just shrugged in response. He rested his head against the locker closing his eyes and not too soon later he heard steady breathing. The bell rang for the beginning of homeroom only a couple of minutes earlier but he didn't really care.

He poked her arm, "Hey, are you done crying yet?" When she didn't answer he sighed and pulled her gentle grip off of him only to see her sleeping. He flicked her fore-head gently and saw her stir, cracking an eye open. He made sure to note that Hinata was a light sleeper. Still half asleep she snuggled up against him, his eye twitched. "Hey, hyuuga. wake up"

She jumped hearing his stern voice and fell backwards, she lost her balance since her legs were still entwined with his body and ended up falling on her back. She winced, "o-ow" "Hey! idiot, what are you doing?" The bell rang, and she blinked. "Did w-we just m-mi-miss class?" "Only homeroom" He heard someone open the door to one of the nearest doors and he looked down at her still sprawled across the floor.

He smirked and crawled so that he was above her, her eyes widened. "wh-what are....?" Students started to fill the hallway most of them ignoring Sasuke and Hinata, others, like her friends, stopping to look at them in shock. "_Hinata_..." He waited for her cheeks to burn up, and as he predicted they did. "y-yes?" she squeaked, her eyes locked onto his own, not even realizing the many students watching them

"I... didn't _distract_ you very well earlier. you cried in front of everyone" She blinked, then blinked again. "bu-b-but... I'm o-okay n-now" "Allow me to make up for my mistake, _Hinata_" "e-ehh?" He leaned down closer and was mere centimeters away from claiming her mouth with his own, her being too shocked to do anything, when he heard someone yell.

"hold it right there you bastard! What do you think you're _doing_ to Hinata-chan!" He turned his gaze to see a brown haird boy cracking his knuckles. He moved a little closer, placing a hand on her cheek, pretending to ignore the outraged brunette.

"_Hinata_, allow me to be your first kiss" He said it loud enough for those standing close enough to hear. And those who did hear it were shocked into speechlessness. The brunette had stomped up to him, Hinata being on the verge of fainting, and grabbed him by the collar. He smirked at the girl under him when he was pulled away but couldn't help but feel dissapointed.

_what _would _it be like to kiss her?_

Hinata sat up immediately, hiding her face in her hands, too embarrassed to look at anyone. Sasuke, on the other hand, was dodging punches and kicks. When he was caught off guard and saw the fist coming towards his face, a small voice spoke up. "Kiba! d-don't h-hu-hurt him" The fist dropped to his side and he stared at the girl in disbelief.

"Eh! Hinata-chan! _why?_ He was just about to _steal_ your first kiss!!" She opened her mouth but ended up covering her face with her hands again. "j-just d-don't!" came her muffled reply.

A hand on Kiba's sholder stopped him and he turned to look at Shino, "Kiba, Hinata doesn't like violence you should know that by now" Shino turned to look at Sasuke, "However, if you do _anything_ to harm her I won't hesitate to kick your ass in return" "yeah! with a little help from me as well!" Sasuke shrugged and leaned against a locker, keeping an eye on Hinata.

"that guy pisses me off!" Kiba said as he got dragged to his next class by Shino who also seemed to be thoroughly pissed off. When the halls were filled with less people Sasuke pushed off of the locker and moved to Hinata who was still too embarrassed to move. "Hinata, you're going to be late if you just sit there" She peeked at him through her fingers, "wh-why did you d-do t-th-that?"

He blinked, not exactly sure how to answer. He chose to shrug instead and walk down the hall towards their next class. "Sasuke?" He froze and looked back at her. She was jogging towards him with a questioning gaze. "you didn't stutter" He said matter-of-factly.

She looked at her feet, "Wh-why?" "I was distracting you" She looked up at him, "F-from...?" He kept his eyes straight ahead, opening ths door to their next class just as the bell rung. "you were thinking about it, weren't you?" She nodded absent mindedly, thinking about it again. He put a hand on her head and pushed her up the isle towards their seats.

"S-sasuke, why do y-you d-distract me?"

* * *

okay, okay! I'm dying. I have a horrible stomache ache and I think it's from eating too many friggen sour patch kids.

well uh yeah. I don't know. DO YOU LIKE IT!? yes, the pressure's on!

REVIEW! DO. IT. :D

oh and by the way.... ignore people being out od character because I think it's pretty impossible keeping them in character.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five, up and ready to read!

_Disclaimer: What are you looking at? I never said I owned Naruto.... But I believe Shikamaru owns me~ hmm and maybe he shares me with Neji_

* * *

"S-sasuke, why do y-you d-distract me?" She looked up at him with twinkling eyes full of curiosity.

"Because... I'm bored" He lied, then begun to wonder why. He wasn't really even sure why he destracted her in the first place. He saw her sholders sag a little and he wondered why she would find this answer to be so dissapointing. He wondered why he wasn't satisfied with his answer either.

He rested his chin on his hand and stared out the window, watching the wind blow leaves across the parking lot. He saw other classes out for lunch, chatting as if there wasn't a care in the world, but he wasn't really paying attention to any of it.

She watched him carefully. It was the first time she saw him with a thoughtful expression. His eyebrows would furrow every now and then and it made her wonder what he was thinking about. She wondered why she was watching him so carefully in the first place. _What is so special about him anyway? _She thought for the second time.

_Why does he distract me from Naruto-kun and Sakura? Why does he tease me? Why does he comfort me, even if he doesn't seem to realize it himself? Why is it that the way he says my _name_ can make my heart pick up in speed so easily? _

She folded her arms on her desk and rested her chin on it, staring at the intertwined fingers of Naruto and Sakura.

_How can he make it so that I care less and less about Naruto-kun?_

The bell rung and Hinata tugged on Sasuke's sleeve bringing his attention fully to her, "what is it?" She pointed to the room nervously. "C-class is ov-over" He watched her gather up her books. "Because..." Hinata looked up at him confused, she cocked her head to the side quizzically. "Because I _want_ to. Because I like it" He started to walk away planning on stuffing his face during lunch.

"Not... _not_ because I'm bored" he added as an after thought before leaving the room. She blinked before her eyes shined with recognition, she smiled shyly down at her feet before heading to get lunch for herself.

--

_How is it that you can hold such a large portion of my heart without even realizing it yourself?_

--

She sat at the same tree she sat at yesterday, plopping random foods into her mouth and chewing them thoughtfully, savoring each different flavor. She picked up an octopus sausage and lifted her arm to put it in her mouth-- "You sure do eat a lot, Hyuuga" She dropped her chopsticks and looked around trying to find the origin of the voice, her heart racing.

She finally looked up to see Sasuke leaning casually on one of the larger branches. One leg was brought up to his chest and the other dangled off the tree. "H-how--! Wh-when!?" "I got here before you did"

"Wh-why di-didn't you s-say anything?" He thought for a moment. "You're amusing when you eat, you get this thoughtful expression on your face as if trying to decipher what was inside the piece of food you just consumed" She blushed and looked down at her chopsticks on the ground, she couldn't eat from them now. Sasuke jumped down from the branch and took a seat next to her.

"I th-think..." She stopped mid-sentence, catching herself. She blushed crimson and looked away, Sasuke looked at her with interest. "Hmmm?" "N-no-nothing!" She answered a little bit too quickly. Sasuke brought his full attention to her and waited for her to speak, knowing she'd cave eventually.

She turned to look at him cautiously but got caught in his intense gaze for what seemed to be the umpteenth time. "I do-don't mind it" Her heart skipped a beat as he smirked. "Mind what?" He asked, almost innocently, even though he already knew the answer. "I don't mind... be-being distracted... bu-but" She stopped herself there and he shot her a questioning look. "But?" he pushed, she sucked in air almost like she was about to hyperventalate.

"But... on-only if it-it's y-yo-you..." His smirk _almost_ turned into a small smile, but he forced it down. "Hmmm. Interesting reaction, Hyuuga. Interesting indeed" He stood up when he faintly heard the sound of the bell. He stretched out his hand to her, "You don't want to be late, do you?"

She looked at his hand and shook her head. Hesitantly she reached out hers but before she could even place it in his, he had grabbed it and pulled her up. She stumbled a bit, but realized he still hadn't let go of her hand.

---

Only when they reached class did he end up letting go of her hand. She immediately missed the warmth but ignored it. Just like yesterday, she saw Shino and Kiba waiting for her at the doorway when class ended. After she waved to Sasuke and turned around she saw Naruto and Sakura making out on the desk. Sasuke sighed when he saw Hinata's body tense up.

_Is that all they do? Make out? The poor girls going to have a heart attack one of these days..._

Hinata felt arms wrap around her waist loosely, A chin rested on top of her head. "Hinata, what are you looking at?" She gulped, but smiled none-the-less. "N-nothing" He let one of his hands travel down her arm until he laced their fingers together. "Are you going to cry again?" She didn't answer him, only stared at their laced fingers, her heart pounding hard against her chest.

He moved to rest his chin on her sholder, "hmm... Hinata?" He noticed out of the corner of his eye Kiba clenching his fist almost hard enough to draw blood. He ignored it and asked again, "Well? are you?" _only if it keeps you like this longer_

She gave his hand a squeeze and shook her head. "N-no, I'm n-not" The same funny feeling that he had been feeling for a while was bubbling up in his chest again when she squeezed his hand. He gave an almost unnoticable squeeze back before letting go and moving away from her, ruffling her hair as he walked past her. "That's good. Let's keep it that way, shall we?"

She looked at her feet, "s-sure..." "Hinata-chan! let's go, your father will get impatient if you're late" Hear head shot up and she noticed that Sasuke was gone, how long had she been standing there? "C-coming!"

--

Hinata was walking to school, like she had been since the beginning of the year. Except things were a little _different_ then usual. What Normally didn't happen on her way to school was finding a depressed, and close to tears, Naruto leaning against the school wall scrutinizing the floor. Her usual humming stopped, she walked cautiously up to the depressed blonde.

"Na-Naruto-kun? is ev-everything al-alright?" "No... Sakura-chan she... She said she was using me to try and get Sasuke, that bastard, jealous... But she said it was your fault that he wasn't getting jealous because you and him are together" "to-together?" "yup. boyfriend and girlfriend" "m-me? and Sa-sasuke?" "yeah" "oh...O-oh! Naruto-kun, I'm so-sorry! Ma-maybe she'll co-come ar-around! re-realize that she really do-does like you!"

"Heh... maybe" He looked at the ground dejectedly and Hinata frowned. "Na-naruto-kun! pi-pick up your ch-chin! Th-this isn't like you at all! yo-you're no-not one to give up so easily! No-now march ri-right up to Sa-sakura and _tell her_ how you f-feel!" Naruto looked up at the shy timid girl, wide-eyed. "You... you know what? you're right! Thanks Hinata-chan!" He gave her a quick hug and ran off looking for the bubblegum haired girl.

Hinata smiled, proud of getting her friend back on her feet. _wait... wait--! how could I have not noticed it before? I didn't blush... My heart didn't even... oh my god. I don't..._

She broke out into a huge grin and started humming, heading inside the school, taking a glance at Naruto confindently confessing his feelings for Sakura and her look of complete shock. _no pain. nothing. it's so... relieving. _

She continued to hum and walk to homeroom stopping when she spotted Sasuke, reaching into his locker. _I don't--!_Sasuke heard her footsteps and he turned his head to look at her, freezing when he saw the incredible grin plastered on her face. His breath caught in his throat, and for the third time in his life, he begun to think of Hyuuga Hinata as the most beautiful human being to ever set foot into his life. And he thought to himself how _breath taking_ she looked at the moment.

_I don't like Naruto-kun anymore!_

Lalala~ Sasuke and Hinata make the world go round~

........... :D I bet you've been waiting for this, hmm? well here it is! and all it's crappy out of character-ness to go along with it!

Note: I hate you Sasuke~

Yeah well.. anyway, yup here it is chapter five! and guess what? there's only going to be one more chapter after this and then this story is officially COMPLETE. just makes you sad doesn't it? but hey, who knows maybe I'll come up with some other random sasuhina fanfictiob for you all and if I like it enough it'll get posted up on fanfic.

but yeah. Reviews make me smile~

**SPREAD THE LOVE! :P**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

_haha. I hate myself. I forgot to edit this x]  
RIGHT. CHAPTER SIX._

**Disclaimer: YOUR FACE. I don't own Naruto?**

_

* * *

_

_I don't like Naruto-kun anymore!_

Sasuke turned back to reach into his locker, hiding a light blush. "What are you so happy about?" "We-well--" "Ah! Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan~!" Hinata turned around to see a hyper-active blonde running towards her with a foxy grin.

"Oh! N-naruto-kun, h-how'd it g-go?" Sasuke peeked from his locker just in time to see Naruto grab Hinata in a hug. A muscle under his eye twitched. Hinata's face turned red from the close contact and she gave Naruto a small smile. "I t-take it it we-went well?"

He nodded his head vigorously and backed away from her. "I really couldn't have done it without you, Hinata-chan! thanks so much!" A lazy arm slung around Hinata's sholder and dark obsidian eyes glared at gleeful cerulean eyes.

"Geez, bastard... No need to give me the death glare I'm not here to steal your girlfriend" Hinata's whole face turned tomato red and Sasuke looked at Naruto in confusion, his mouth hanging open slightly. "...Girlfriend?" "Yeah, you guys are dating right? When I said something about it earlier to Hinata-chan she didn't deny it" Sasuke felt her body stiffen slightly in his loose hold.

He looked down at her and smirked when he saw it looked like she was about to faint. "Naruto! Let's go, homeroom is about to start!" Naruto turned his head around to see Sakura waiting down the hall, his face immediately lit up and he waved before running down the hall, linking his hands with hers.

Sasuke kept his attention on Hinata, his eyes dancing with Mischeif. "So, you're my girlfriend now?" Her blush seemed to darken and she looked up at him wide eyed. "Th-tha-that-that's--! th-the si-situ-situation wa-was--! I co-could-coudn't j-just--!" She continued to ramble incoherent sentences until Sasuke was having trouble holding in his laughter.

He took in a deep breath and moved his arm so that he could lay his hand on her head, a habit he had developed. "Calm down, Hyuuga. I was only teasing you" She let out a long sigh to calm herself, her blush slowly fading from her cheeks. He ruffled her hair when he walked by, heading to their homeroom. "Hurry up or I'll leave you behind"

She jogged to catch up with him, fixing her messed up hair in the process.

--

School had just let out and Hinata was sitting against one of the many Cherry Blossom trees that decorated the School court yard. She was letting the pencil in her hand glide across the paper with ease, she was sketching a statue of a brave soldier that died in war. Today was one of the few days that her father would be home late for work and she took advantage of it.

When her drawing was finished she put her sketchpad in her backpack and streched, putting herself into a more comfortable position. _I'll just... close my eyes for a bit, then head on home._

Soon enough her breathing had evened out and she fell asleep to the sound of the wind rustling leaves across the court yard.

Sasuke had just finished talking to the principle about stupid things like if he liked his classes and if things were going well. When he left the school building and took a quick glance around his eyes widened when he noticed Hinata sleeping against a tree. He smirked, and idea forming, and walked up to her, careful not to make too much noise. He sat down next to her and flicked her fore-head. He restrained himself from smiling when he saw her wince and open her eyes lazily.

She blinked and turned her head to look at him, her brain not registering anything. He leaned his face towards hers so their noses were almost touching and noticed that she smelled faintly like lavender. She blinked and looked at him, her mind hazy from sleep. "Sasuke...?" She stiffled a yawn, "Wh-what are you do-doing here?" He gently touched their fore-heads together, waiting for her to be fully awake and notice how close they currently were.

"What are you doing sleeping here, _Hinata_?" Still not realizing anything, she stared straight into his eyes. The same feeling she felt whenever she looked into his eyes seemed to flutter in the pit of her stomache, it was the feeling of being caught. "We-well, my fa-father is working late to-today so I decided to stay and sk-sketch a few th...."

He watched her eyes widen in shock and a blush slowly creeped it's way to her cheeks, intensifying with every second realization sunk in. "S-sa-sas-sa-s-sasuke!?!? wh-what are you do-doing s-so cl-close?!?" He smirked down at her and slowly moved away, She missed the warmth his body gave off almost immediately. He stretched his hand out towards her and she, without being hesitant, placed her hand in his larger one.

He pulled her up lazily, pulling her with enough force so that she was pushed into his chest, she grabbed the fabric of his shirt to keep her balance. He moved to whisper into her ear, "_you should probably go home._" He moved away and gently moved her away from his body, facing her towards the school gates. "It's getting late" She nodded her head and jogged towards the gate.

She turned to look at him with a small smile, "I'll se-see you tomorrow" He nodded his head and watched her body disappear.

--

The next morning Hinata was walking down the street towards school, blushing. _How come I didn't realize it before? why did I only notice this feeling yesterday?_

When she walked into school she felt butterflys in her stomache, they made her feel sick. She felt a hand on her head and when she turned to look at Sasuke her blush intensified. "H-hi" she squeaked out. Sasuke flicked her forehead, leaving a small red spot. "What's your problem? I haven't even done anything to you yet" "I-I... n-nothing"

_Should I tell him?_

--

It was lunch time and Hinata was sitting at her usual spot with Sasuke. He looked to her from the corner of his eye, swallowing the food currently in his mouth. "Your happier." She placed the chopsticks in her mouth a looked to him. "You... seem happier when you see Naruto and Sakura together." She nodded her head, placing the last bit of food in her mouth.

She gathered her belongings and stood up, facing Sasuke. "B-because I... I do-don't l-like Na-naruto-kun an-anymore." She took a deep breath and turned to walk away, "B-because... Yo-your" She swallowed and tried again. "Be-because Sasuke is the m-most important p-person t-to me no-now" His eyes widened and she ran towards the door, not waiting for a reply.

When she was gone his eyes softened and he allowed a small smile to grace his lips.

--

When he saw her next he immediately pushed her against the wall, ignoring those who stopped to watch. She looked up at him, her eyes shining with excitement, embarrassment and fear all at the same time. He placed his hands on either side of her head and let his eyes scan her body quickly before setting them on her face.

_I think...._He pushed his body closer to hers, already enjoying the contact. He leaned down close to her ear, "Hinata..." _I think... I-- _She nodded her head in response, he smiled. _I think I love her. _He didn't say it though. He wouldn't say it until he was completely sure of his feelings. He moved so that their noses were just barely touching. He swore he could barely make out someone growling in the background.

In the next moment someone had dropped their books and Sasuke was kissing Hinata sweetly. He heard a couple of gasps and crys of distress from some of his fangirls. Sooner then he had wanted, he pulled away to look at her face. It was filled with surprise and a blush was covering just about her entire face. He smiled at her just as she opened her mouth to speak, with only incoherent mumbling coming out.

He grabbed the hand at her side when he backed away from her body slowly, noticing that she was using all of her strength just standing up. She closed her mouth promptly, feeling like and idiot, and he smirked at her.

"Hmmm...." She blinked when she looked at him, anticipating what he was going to say next. "Interesting reaction, _Hinata_." When the words reached her ears a nostalgic feeling overcame her and she smiled at him, her eyes twinkling with happiness.

--

_This... this _feeling_ is enough. When the time comes I'll tell you how I feel. But for now... I'm fine with just holding you in my arms. _

_For now just your smile is enough for me._

_

* * *

_

_ALRIGHT. THE END._

Chapter six - finished-  
Story - completeee-

-cough- well What do you think? Did you like it? I think this chapter is short~ :D

bye? OH OH OHHH. I'm aiming for about 100 reviews x] do you lovee mee?


End file.
